The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a bus bar assembly and in particular to conductive bus bars for providing power to electrical systems.
Power transmission systems, including motor control systems, transmit power in multiple phases along power buses that comprise conductive bars. Main power buses, which are referred to in the vernacular of power transmission systems as horizontal buses, are typically connected to a power source. Auxiliary buses, which are referred to in the vernacular of power transmission systems as riser buses or vertical buses, extend from the main buses to connect to power-receiving devices and other connectors.
The size of the bars determines a current rating of the power buses, and larger buses corresponding to higher current ratings tend to generate more heat than smaller buses, requiring ventilation to maintain equipment at predetermined temperatures.